


Beth x Rio The good girl and the gangsta

by XBohosoulX



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBohosoulX/pseuds/XBohosoulX
Summary: These are a set of Beth x Rio hook ups that happen at different timeslots. Part 1 happens that night after Beth told the FBI how she knows Rio in season 1.





	1. Chapter 1

Beth stood under the hot water in an attempt to let the shower wash away most of today's worries. Rio told her to come with an excuse to the FBI and she did, she was sure they believed her sweet house wife having a wind moment after her husband affair story. A smile reached her lips as she recalled the story she gave him. '' oh my god, '' she whispered and resisted the urge to laugh to herself. Woman like her didn't have unexpected nights of passion with men like Rio, the taught sent a lot of emotions through her body but all she could do was laugh softly at the taught. Then again the popular question as of late was ' what is someone like you doing with someone like him? ' She wasn't sure she had an answer she certainly hadn't when Rio questioned her on it. He did have a way of leaving her stumped for words at times. Thinking of him left a smile on her lips and a good feeling in her body which confused her more. This life she had was exciting ... so was Rio and she'd be lying if she said she didn't have a little crush on him, then again she'd never admit that to anyone, not even herself.

Turning the water off she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body before she began brushing through her strawberry blonde hair. For the first time in along time she liked who she was and she wasn't doing things for a man, what she was doing was for herself and her babies. A soft thud from downstairs stropped her taughts and instantly she froze making sure it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, she prayed it was her mind playing tricks on her. Walking towards the door her hand paused on the handle just before she got the courage to open it she grabbed her soft white robe and put it on instead of her towel. She opened the door and moved slowly into her bedroom she was about to tell herself she was going insane but another noise from downstairs grabbed her attention '' shit '' she mumbled under her breath. Who could it be? Dean? hardly, she checked her phone and it had no missed calls from the girls so she figured it couldn't be them. Rio or one of his men? she couldn't think of a reason why. Taking a calming breath she slowly started to make her way downstairs, she checked her kids one by one on the way down to make sure they were sleeping, they were. '' Hello? '' she said quietly as she reached the hallway. As she came to her dining room she saw a glass half filled with whiskey and a bottle beside it. '' Huh '' she said crossing her arms over her chest after tightening her robe around her. She moved towards the glass picking it up she brought it to her lips feeling content when the cool liquid burned the back of her throat.

Beth shook her head taking another large drink from her glass and turned, however she almost felt her heart jump out of her chest when she turned to see the all to familiar tall big brown eyed gangster. Rio stood inches from her with a cool look on his face as always paired with the sly smirk. She almost let a scream out but managed not to so she wouldn't startle her children although she was positive nothing would wake them. '' Jesus christ! What the hell are you doing here, it's the middle of the night?!'' His smirk widened and that only infuriated her more, he reached out taking the glass from her which she know gathered had been his, her bright blue eyes rolled up to heaven as she calmed her breathing.

'' Chill, I was in the neighbourhood thought I'd stop by. '' His tone had a slight playfulness to it which didn't make her feel anymore comfortable.

'' Ha ha '' she said in an unimpressed tone which seemed to amuse him. '' Why are you here, really? ''

'' I wanted to make sure you didn't sell us all out, my boys and I still in work? '' Beth looked puzzled for a moment and his smirk started to fade '' FBI, did you cover us or blow us? '' his tone was still cool but it had that sharpness back in it. His intense gaze watching her face expression turn smug which in turn brought a cocky grin back to his own lips slowly.

'' Yes. I fed him a story and by the end of it I'm sure he bought it. Did you really think I'd sell US all out? '' she put definition on the 'us' and she noticed his grin widen. Was he amused or proud? She couldn't quite make it out. Beth turned around moving towards her kitchen and grabbed a glass for herself, quickly returning to pour herself a glass. '' I did pretty much just what you said I told him we ... '' she found herself lost for words and then continued sounding rather cocky '' I told him you were hittin' that... '' She noticed a chuckle escape Rios mouth before his glass touched his lips but she ignored it and just continued. '' or this... I may have changed the wording slightly but he bought it. ''

Rio nodded slowly grinning '' you go with the we made love shit? or what? '' She couldn't tell if he genuinely wanted to know or if he was just trying to play with her, teasing her uncomfortableness with the sex talk. Holding her head high she answered after taking a sip from her glass.

'' Suburban moms and gangbangers don't meet up to make love. '' Now that was definitely a chuckle coming from his mouth, he didn't even try hide that one. '' I told him we met at a bar, I was trying to get revenge on my cheating husband. I meet you, we drink...we drink a lot. We come home, here and kiss and drink and kiss '' she puts her glass down on the counter her hands flat on the counter her gaze locked on his. It was so easy to get lost in his eyes '' ... and then you screwed me right here ... '' her hands slapped the counter softly and Rios gaze followed her hands as he bites down on his lower lip '' ... and there '' Beth pointed at the dinner table Rio was leaning against, his eyes looking down at the table before he slowly made his way towards her. Beths eyes widened slightly as he slowly, confidently made his way towards her, stopping a foot or two away from her his eyes back on hers.

'' Sounds about right. ''He nodded, looking amused and cocky.

Beth raised an eyebrow '' About right? ''

He shrugged oozing smug playfulness '' I can see it. '' Beth laughed, a real laugh and that look him by surprise but his smile widened, his eyes admiring her and taking this time to look over her body.

Beth replied through giggles '' Well that makes two of you, I'm not sure I see it quiet as well. '' Her smile faded as he smoothly moved closer.

'' What, you can't? You made it up darlin'. We drinkin right now, you coming down here in some fluffy little night thing, you really can't see it? ''

Beth was taken by surprise, mainly because suddenly she could see it and was reminded by how clearly she pictured it when talking to the FBI. She crossed her arms in defense '' I don't think a glass of whiskey and my coming down here in a robe after a shower, not a fluffy little night thing paints any picture or does anything to set any kind of scene. '' She said sounding oddly defensive which he took joy in.

'' All I'm sayin, when I hear a bang in the night I don't come running downstairs without a weapon in ... this. '' He set his whiskey down to lightly grab one of the strings that kept her robe tightened. Both of their eyes just gazed into the others, both seemingly sussing out the other and waiting for a move to be made. Rio broke the tension by taking a step closer closing off more space between them.

Beth could feel her heart beating faster, keeping her head high she spoke in a low tone just above a whisper '' Did you really just come here to see if I covered for you? '' her mind started to doubt that was the only reason. Whenever they were alone together there was tension, a lot of tension but one or the other broke it. This time neither seemed to want to and she was sure if he was just here to make sure she covered for him he would have been out the door and dealing with somebody else, yet here he was inches from her in his more teasing playful mood.

Rio tilted his head to the side slowly and shrugged casually '' I bet you'd handle it, you have been so far. He noticed a small smile come over her lips. He knew she had a thing for this life which surprised him. Suburban moms were not exactly his usual workers or clients in fact they were a world away from his. Maybe thats why she was stuck in his mind more often than he'd like. '' You a bad bitch. '' Beths grin widened and before she could say anymore he closed the space between them pressing his lips firmly to hers his hands on her. It took beth a few seconds to respond but when she did she couldn't help herself without thinking her hands wrapped over his shoulder, Rio took her reaction for approval and let his hands wander over her. He'd taught of this a couple of times to the point where he couldn't take it any longer,he couldn't figure her out and it drove him nuts. His hands moved the soft fabric of the robe out of his way so his could run his fingers along the soft pale skin of her thighs. Rio pushed himself against her and in the same move lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist a soft squeal of surprise escaping her throat at the swift movement. Neither broke the kiss which only got rougher, she hadn't felt this much want or need or passion in to long, her body couldn't deny that. Her fingers found their way to his shirt and one by one she hurriedly undone the buttons.

Rios hands pushed her robe open one of his hands gripping her breast his fingers pinching her hardening nipple earning him a moan that was muted by their kiss. His lips left hers to trail firm hot kisses down her jaw, slowly down her neck which she happily moaned softly along to. For the first time since their lips touched she opened her eyes her gaze focusing on the roof as her head tilted with each kiss being planted on her neck. Her mind finally started processing what was happening and it hit her hard '' oh my god! '' she stated and faintly felt Rios lips curve into a smile clearly he was mistaking her new found shock for exclaimed pleasure. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed firmly which he quickly reacted to and didn't look to pleased by her interupting him. '' What am I doing? what the fuck! what... ''

Rio chewed on his lower lip as she spoke, his intense gaze watching her mood dramatically shift. He placed his hands on either side of her on the counter and leaned in so he closed some of the space she had forced between them. '' What's up? '' he spoke in a cool tone.

Her eyes trailed down his chest which was revealed by his opened shirt '' What's up?, What's up? my kids are upstairs, what the hell are people gonna say if someone walks in or... she trailed off her mind fumbled all of a sudden. She didn't want to stop, she realized she'd wanted him before but now she really couldn't deny it, her skin felt hot and tingled where he had kissed and touched. Rios expressionless face shifted to a grin and chuckled.

'' Whatta you care darlin? '' He noted her eyebrows raise and before she could speak he continued his fingers trailing along her thigh which seemed to help distract her '' You ain't like any of them and you know it, you don't give a fuck what they think and why should you and we ain't waking nobody. You ain't nobodys bitch, you do what you do for you. Now you tell me what you want? '' His eyes burned into hers and her lips slowly formed into a grin matching his. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that and she loved it, this was her main attraction to him he made her feel stronger and more powerful than any man ever had. She liked not being looked at as some cute little housewife.

'' I want you to screw me, right here, now. '' She closed the space inbetween them pressing her lips to his taking the grin off his face. He pulled himself away from the kiss taking a short step back in the same second she pushed his shirt off watching it fall to the ground before her eyes glazed over his muscular chest, she look confused as he bent down pushing her back against the counter as he did '' what are you doing?'' she asked breathing heavier.

'' just what you asked, I'm screwing you sweetheart. '' She could hear the cockyness to his voice and realised now it only turned her on more, his hands spread her legs wider before she could ask anything else his lips were trailing along her left inner thigh making her heart beat faster. He started a pattern of leaving little kisses followed by trailing his tongue sliding along her skin and then more kisses when he got closer to her sweet spot he moved to her other thigh doing the same pattern. Beth bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself quiet, she propped herself up on her elbows watching him, she hadn't been so turned on in so long her body felt like it was on fire. Despite her effort the second she felt his tongue slid over her clit she couldn't hold in her sounds of pleasure, she moaned and cursed under her breath. His hands managed to push her robe open with some help from her, his fingers teasing her nipples. Rios tongue softly flicked her clit teasing her, she moaned his name and he changed his pattern applying more pressure on her clit with his tongue before sucking on it softly. Her eyes closed shut she couldn't take much more of this, her entire body tingled and she wanted his tongue everywhere, she wanted all of him. With a pinch of her nipples and yet another swift flick of his tongue her body exploded, her hands landed on his over her breasts and he linked there fingers together as she came. '' fuck me '' she begged cumming hard as she did, His tongue didn't stop at her clit untill her orgasam came down, he loved how she tasted.

With their fingers still linked Rio pulled her up so she was facing him, his grin matched hers when their eyes met, she faintly heard the zipper of his pants being undone, one of his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her against him as he pushed his cock inside her, this time he joined her in her moaning. '' Fuck, you feel good. '' his voice was low, huskey she felt his lips at her ear as he spoke. She wrapped her legs around his waist, he felt so good inside her, every inch of his thick cock filling her. She moved her hips with his thrusts with each one he moved faster and harder inside her more impatient, her nails dug into his back pulling him closer she pressed her lips against his their tongues teasing each other loud moans being muted by their kisses. She could feel her orgasam rising in her one more. He fucked her like nobody else had and she loved every second of it. He broke the kiss speaking against her lips in a demanding yet cool tone his thrusts growing harder '' you better cum right now for me darlin, right fucking now. '' With his words her orgasam exploded once again and so did his shortly after. The feeling of him cumming inside felt so good she almost came again, both were breathless, they stood foreheads pressed together eyes closed coming down from the highs of their orgasms.

Beth let out one last small moan as he pulled out of her, she knew it was bad but she wanted to keep the feeling of him inside her longer. As her breathing returned to normal she watched as he did his pants up tilting her head to the side '' You're leaving? '' She met his gaze as he grinned looking up at her.

'' I got some people I got a meet about some stuff, I'd go for round two sweetheart but these guys don't wait around. Trust me I'll be back. '' at his final sentence his eyes ran over her body he had so much more of her he wanted to explore.

'' You think you can come and screw me whenever you want? That easy? '' She sounded cocky, she was confident as she pulled her robe back into place she watched him chuckle as he done his shirt up.

He checked his phone for a second before placing it in his jean pocket '' Ain't nothing about you easy, but you want this again, just as much as I do. '' Her grin widened and she gave a slow nod.

'' You gonna break in again or ... come in like a normal person? '' she teased sliding down onto her feet off the counter.

A few feet was between them, he licked his lower lip, he could still taste her pussy and he wanted nothing more than to hear her cry his name in pleasure again. '' I ain't gonna come knocking with flowers and chocolates if that's what you askin'. '' He moved closer taking her face inbetween his hands softer than she expected. '' I'll see you soon. You keep your head in the game I ain't given you extra time to clean my money just cuz I can't get the taste of you outta my mind. '' He placed a firm kiss on her lips, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth one more time before almost unwillingly pulling himself away. '' Soon ''

And then he was gone and somehow the last hour felt like a very intense dream. Beth was looking forward to whenever 'soon' was.


	2. The good girl and the gangsta

Beth looked at her face in the mirror as she brushed through her hair. She stood in her bathroom wearing her silk cream pajama bottoms and she button up long sleeved shirt. Her day had been successful she and the girls successfully cleaned all Rios money which he would likely be picking up tomorrow, the thought of seeing him gave her butterflies in her stomach and excited her more than she'd like to admit. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since the night he arrived in and fucked her on the kitchen table. A smile formed on her lips as she put her brush down and headed into her bedroom to her bed, sliding in under the soft cotton sheets. Beth hadn't mentioned anything to the girls about her and Rios new playtime. She wouldn't even know what to say, was it just a one time thing? He had said he'd be back soon yet she'd heard nothing from him in days. Did she want to? Yes but she wasn't sure what this was. She knew he excited her, he made her feel strong and badass and like a boss something no man had made her feel, he also made her feel beautiful and sexy and that was something she hadn't felt in years? All she knew was it was fun and she wasn't going to overthink it which is what the girls would force her to do. They would want to know why... a question she couldn't answer.

As beth was settling down to sleep her ears picked up on a faint noise downstairs causing her to sit upright quickly. Beth slowly pushed her covers off of her sliding out of bed and staying still as she listened. The kids were sleeping and once they were down the house falling down wouldn't wake them. A half smile slid across her lips as she heard slow footsteps coming up her stairs and she was sure it had to be Rio. The footsteps got closer and closer, beth slowly made her way to her room door opening it just in time to see Rio appear at the door frame and she let a sigh of relief leave her. Rio wore his ever present cocky smile, his deep brown eyes looking her up and down giving her a slow nod. He opened his mouth to comment on her very conservative outfit but was hushed by Beth placing a finger to her lips no longer smiling as she gestured down the hall where her kids rooms where. She grabbed his left wrist to pull him into her room and slowly close the door once she had him out of the doorway. '' My kids could of seen you. '' She said sounding non to pleased. Before she could turn around to face him she felt his hands on her thighs, his firm hands sliding up under her shirt stopping at her waist. The move stopped her train of thought for a few seconds a bold smile slowly starting to form on her lips. As she was about to scold him again she felt his lips on the back of her neck, his body pushing against hers. She closed her eyes momentarily letting herself enjoy the touches and kisses. '' You can't just break into my house whenever you feel like it...how did you even get in? '' She turned around to face him in the middle of her last sentence and could hear his sigh. His eyes locked onto hers and she could tell he wasn't impressed by her questions.

'' You really gotta ask so many questions? ''

Beth rolled her eyes, she wasn't used to these one night stands or hook ups. Whatever this was exactly, she felt like there should be something more personal beforehand, then again she didn't know why. It was fucking why should their be anything more but she still didn't want her kids running into him. '' I just don't want my kids seeing- ''

He cut her off mid sentence. '' You let your kids run around here in the middle of the night? '' Beth shook her head, of course she didn't. '' I ain't stupid enough to get caught breaking in, trust me. '' He grinned and she knew he was no stranger to sneaking around. '' Now you done? '' His hands pressed her against the door taking tone of her small grin he licked his bottom lip. His mind running over all the things he wanted to do to her. He hadn't stopped running the last time he saw her in his head, all he wanted to do was get her out of her clothes or in this case her silk pajama set which made his grin widen. It didn't take her long to bounce back which impressed him, he did like how quick she was to learn. She placed her arms around him pulling him against her and soon her lips were against his, his kisses were hot and rough and she loved it. It hit her hard how much she enjoyed his lips and hands and body on hers. She craved it and he did to.

Beth felt him pulling at the buttons on her shirts and once it was opened he pushed it onto the floor his hands exploring her soft pale skin as their tongues teased each other. His right hand cupped her breast taking her nipple inbetween his fingers and squeezing firmly making beth moan out of pleasure and surprise making him grin against her lips. Her hands struggled to find the end of his t shirt but when she did she clumsily forced his t-shirt off over his head breaking the kiss for a second. After throwing his shirt to the floor she took in the sight of him without a shirt her eyes trailing along the outline of his muscles. Biting down on her bottom lip as she admired him. Rio pulled her over towards the bed, his hands on her hips. He sat on the edge on the bed pulling her so she was straddling his lap his eyes looking into hers as he placed firm kisses down inbetween her breasts slowly, teasing. Her hands gripped the back of his neck enjoying the attention he put on her body. His kisses moved along her skin tracing around her left nipple his eyes staying on her face as his tongue ran over her nipple a few times before letting his teeth graze over her nipple biting down until she moaned his name. '' Mmmmmm... I love hearing you say my name darlin '' Beth moaned his name again grinding against his crotch as she did grinning as she felt his cock harden. She wanted him, she wanted him inside her again, she wanted him fucking her hard. Rio repeated the same move on her other nipple slower this time and Beth moaned again begging him under her breath to take her. She wanted to play to, sliding a hand down over his chest she slipped her hand inside his jeans she moaned louder feeling how hard he was for her, she hadn't felt so sexy and turned on in so long it hurt. She grabbed his cock inbetween her fingers and gasped as his fingers dug into her hips '' Fuck '' he hissed against her nipple.

'' I never got a chance to play with you before. '' She spoke in a low tone her breathing uneven but her confidence showing. She bent down to kiss his lips and they let their lips play roughly for who knows how long, long enough for both to be to turned on to keep these games going. Beth spoke inbetween hot kisses '' Fuck me, fuck me please '' she begged '' now! '' she demanded.

Rio took her command. He could feel his cock aching to be deep inside her. He needed it just as much as she did. He moved quickly standing them up he moved her so she was facing the bed and he was behind her pulling her silk pajama bottoms down he smirked '' God damn! I ain't ever gotten so fucking hard from a bitch in some PJ suit. '' Beth giggled and rolled her eyes at the same time. His hand ran along her back pushing her down so she was kneeling on the bed, his hand running over her ass '' mmmm '' the noise that left his mouth made Beth even wetter she wished she'd seen the face he made to go with it. She heard him unzip his jeans and the sound of them falling to the floor. She moaned in a low tone '' Rio... '' and before she could say anymore his cock was pushed into her wet hot pussy, they both moaned together. She forgot how thick and long he felt, stretching her cunt for him. She pushed her ass up and he started thrusting, long, rough thrusts into her hot wet core making them both moan in pleasure. She gripped the bedsheets as hard as she could, she hadn't been bent over and fucked in years. Rio hand one hand on her hip, fingers pressing into her milky skin and the other hand on her shoulder. Each thrust was rough, getting faster and faster. Rio couldn't get over how good she felt, tight around his length and her body drove him insane. His fingers found their way from her shoulder to her strawberry blonde hair pulling lightly as their moans got louder and soon enough both fell into an intense orgasm. Beth cried out his name and as her pussy clenched around his cock, pleasure overflowing her entire body, he exploded inside her, cursing as. Both left breathless and still for a moment they were both breathless.

Rio pulled out of her and laid flat on his back beside her, his eyes closed content. Beth beside him lay on her stomach, as she recovered from the pleasure, her eyes opened to see Rio maybe more as ease than she ever had. It made her smile. He didn't seen so scary right now which almost made her laugh. She wasn't a fool she knew he was deadly, she didn't even want to think of how many lives he ended, how many people he hurt just so he could be the boss and maybe it was sick but part of her almost admired him, was jealous of him. She hated it but she liked his world, she knew she shouldn't but she did. She reached a hand out running her fingers along her cheek and his eyes fluttered open so quick it almost startled her. They had fucked twice but the soft extremely intimate touch seemed to throw him for a second. She rubbed her thumb over his chin smiling softly. He turned to face her and she made the same move. '' Do you have to go? '' she asked, just above a whisper.

Rio gave a smile and shook his head '' Nah, I'm free. ''

'' Night off? '' beth said jokingly.

'' Hmmm I just got all my pieces in place. '' Beth smiled and for a few seconds they both just looked at each other.

Rios eyes ran over her body, a cocky smile forming on his lips, he licked his lower lip as he took all of her in. Rio sat up causing Beth to raise an eyebrow '' Where are you going? '' He looked at her grinning as he spread her legs.

'' I ain't going anywhere sweetheart. '' He ran his hands over her thighs before sinking down, kisses along her thighs and then his tongue was on her clit, running over the sensitive spot perfectly. She bite down on her lip trying to control her moans, her fingers digging into the bed, her hips rising into the pleasure his tongue was giving her. '' Oh god. '' she moaned uncontrollably and soon found herself rolling into another orgasm her hips riding his tongue as he flicked and massaged her clit.

'' Rio... oh my god. '' She said breathlessly. Sitting up just in time to meet him halfway for a kiss. This kiss was slower, intense but slowly, giving her time to catch her breath.

Beth pushed him back so she was on top of him, her hands on his chest sitting up she looked down at him, he began to lean up for kiss but Beth pushed him back down onto the bed, earning her a look of amusement and enjoyment. She leaned down kissing along his chest, he was always so good at pleasing her she wanted to return the favor he certainly deserved it. As she reached his waist she grinned gripping his cock which hardened once again under her grasp, She took the tip of his cock in her mouth moaning as she did she looked up to find his eyes on hers, his face unreadable but his eyes were full of lust as he awaited her every move. She sucked on the tip of his cock and his eyes closed, his head tilting back licking his lower lip. Beth slowly took more of him in her mouth, he let out a low sound in his throat, she enjoyed his reaction, with each movement of her mouth she took more and more of him. He moaned, cursing under her breath. She had this big, bad, dangerious, sexy criminal at the tip of her tongue and nothing ever turned her on more. He cursed louder as she sped up enjoying how he tasted on her tongue and taking extra time to run her tongue over his tip after each pump. She felt his fingers in her hair, hearing his groans of pleasure drove her wild inside. He spoke with gritted teeth '' Fuck me, come on darlin. '' She met his gaze and quickly straddled him, sliding herself slowly down onto his hard cock. She began riding him quickly a cry of utter pleasure leaving her lips as she did, she had his fingers digging into her hips, she loved it, all of it, every inch of it. His thrusts met hers, his hands moving to her breasts cupping them in his hands, pinching her soft pink nipples and with that she came hard and fast on his cock, the feeling of him releasing his load inside her, joining her in another orgasm was the most intense pleasure she could imagine. His hand reached her cheek, she met his grin with her own.

They laid side by side, Rio on his back and Beth on her side facing him. They passed casual chit chat and playful banter for a while, a long while. It was nice, really nice, Beth couldn't deny that. After who knows how long Rio broke the blissful moment, he rolled himself out of bed, '' I'll be by tomorrow, with my guys to get my money. '' She watched with a small grin and he appeared all serious and business again, he really was scary.

Beth nodded and rose an eyebrow. '' We have a business plan we want to run by you, we need a raise...'' she sat up pulling her sheet over her chest watching as he slipped into the clothes she'd gladly gotten him out of, her eyes took in his figure as he dressed, his tall muscular figure.

Rio didn't look impressed at first, she wasn't sure if she saw amusement or annoyance in his face. '' Oh really. You know fucking the boss don't get you extra perks? ''

Beth nodded, his voice had a thin lace of playfulness but she knew what the message was. Don't fuck think you can fuck with my business just because you fuck me. It didn't surprise her, he was a boss running rings around the FBI for a reason, he was smart. '' I know. But we have a good idea, a fool proof plan and we all want more money right? '' She was confident when she spoke and he gave her an impressed nod.

'' Alright. You got it momma. '' Beth smiled.

'' You could stay, if you wanted. '' The words fell out of her mouth and once they fell she wanted to drag them back up, it was a bad idea she was just being selfish and wanted more of him, his body and his company.

Rio back in his shirt now gave her a softer smile and shook his head '' Tomorrow '' his eyes ran over her body licking his lip. '' Maybe we can have another one on one meeting tomorrow to. '' He gave her a wink and like that he was gone. Once again she was left satisfied and unsure of where all this was going.


	3. The good girl and the gangsta

Rios hand wrapped Beths leg around his waist in the same moment Beth spread her legs wider as his thrusts got quicker. Both of them were moaning, cursing, beth moved her hips with each of his thrusts inside her, each time his huge cock filled her cunt she said her name and each time it was like he pushed inside her with even more need. Her nails dragged along his back with enough pressure to leave marks along his tanned skin temporarily. She pulled his lips back to hers, his tongue found hers instantly, their bodys were starting to respond quickly to what the other liked and needed. Beth bit down on his lower lip as Rios deep hard thrust sent Beth over the edge, her walls tightened around his cock as she came hard, she moaned louder as the intensity of it all washed over her, made even better as Rio followed her, falling into his own orgasm. Both sweaty and breathless and so satisfied Rio buried his face in her neck ''Fuck, mama. Everytime. '' Beth laughed softly, breathlessly.

Tonight had happened almost quicker than the last. Rio showed up at her back door when she was finishing the dishes, by the time she opened the door his hands and lips were on her. His hands had grabbed her face, pressing his lips to hers pushing her against the kitchen counter. As forceful as he was it held a gentleness to it, it was slight but it was there. Beth didn't fight him, she was surprised by his bluntness but her body responded to every one of his moves, she did feel like he was different tonight his mood, he seemed mad. He was so good at putting his emotions into different compartments it was hard to tell what was going on in his head sometimes. Beth couldn't recall as it all happened so fast but they dragged each other to her bedroom, pulled each others close off tossing them on the floor rather messily and the next thing Beth knew her back was against the silk sheets of her bed and Rio was inbetween her legs fucking her as hard as he could and Beth loved every second of it...

Laying by Rios side Beth rose her eyebrow rolling onto her stomach, his dark brown eyes quickly landing on her. He was relaxed now, she could tell, and if his eyes hadn't given it away the small grin creeping into his lips did. '' Long day '' Her eyes met his, she was about to see if she could pick for information that had caused his blunt behavior earlier, he caught on to her and narrowed his eyes, still grinning but she could tell he wasn't about to say much or anything apparently. '' Usually there's some form of greeting before... '' Beth felt her cheeks get a tad warmer, she wanted to roll her eyes at herself now. '' You just seemed off. '' Rio never had to say much his face did it for him and she could tell he was contemplating what to tell her.

Rio sat up a little, his eyes running over her body which was mostly covered by the beige silk sheet. His eyes landed back on hers and he spoke, in his casual cocky tone '' Had some unpleasant news, some things didn't show up where they were supposed to. '' His eyes grew colder more wild looking and Beth felt as if the air had changed. '' Had to fix the issue on my way here. No biggie. '' Beth didn't respond, she didn't know how to. Was she going to pass negative judgement on the life that she wanted to be apart of. This was what he done it didn't surprise her, it left her feeling a little numb in the moment. She offered him a small smile and a nod that he responded to with a sly grin leaning lower onto the pillow so he was more on her level. Beth ran her fingers along his abs, and then spoke.

'' Someone tried to keep your money? '' She asked meeting his gaze, his grin fading as the Rio that just fucked her was being replaced with the Rio that done business with her. He gave a quick response with a cool tone that implied the conversation should end with this. '' No. '' he said eyes locked on hers. As beth went to speak, Rios fingers trailed along her chest pushing the sheet off her breasts his eyes following the trail he made, Beth grinned '' I'm not that easily distracted. '' her own tone was cocky now as she watched him shift his body back between her legs, his lips left kisses between her breasts. '' Conversation over? '' she asked with a roll of her eyes. Rios eyes met hers looking wild and smug, his teeth grazing over her right nipple, he started a pattern of soft kisses that slowly turned to gentle bites on her breast inbetween these moves his tongue grazing her nipple which hardened. Beth moaned. Her mind still focused on what else he had business with but her thoughts becoming more foggy with his teasing.

'' You don't just deal with dirty money do you? '' She said somewhat breathlessly. Rio let out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes, now moving his lips down over her stomach, his hands pushed her legs apart, his kisses moved to her left thigh Beth spoke again '' Do you? '' she pushed and as she spoke his teeth bit down on the milky flesh of her thigh causing her to gasp in surprise, but Rio replied to her this time '' No. '' he said again less patient this time, in was on the verge of a growl and it gave her shivers, the good kind. A breathless moan leaving her lips as his tongue found her clit, his tongue just knew what to do to drive her body wild, sofly flicking her clit before sucking on it softly and repeating Beth moaned again, harder this time as Rios tongue teased her. '' What else do you do? or deal with '' she managed through a shaky tone. Rios tongue sucked harder on her clit beth cried out his name, fingers gripping his shoulders '' Drugs? '' she pushed and with that his fingers replaced his tongue he was hovering over her, eyes wilder and darker looking into hers.

Rio spoke with the same tone almost a growl '' You got a lot a questions tonight mama, you wanna know more? '' As his question finished he pushed two fingers inside her hot wet cunt, she was dripping thanks to his teasing, his hands were rough, skilled but extra forceful '' Yes!'' beth cried as a response to his question and encouragement to what he was doing. Rios fingers pounded into her cunt giving her exactly what she wanted. '' Drugs, money, we'll see what else that leads to...'' Beths fingers gripped the sheets, her mind was spinning, her body felt like it was on fire, pleasure ran through her veins. '' You don't need to know in inbetween of what happens, just focus on your part, got it? '' His growl had faded and although his tone was animalistic it wasn't as harsh, Beth nodded, Rios fingers kept doing, even harder '' Any more questions? '' Beth shook her head, Rios grin reappeared and he spoke against her lips his hot breath turning her on even more '' You sure, you're full of em tonight. '' Beth screamed out in pleasure as she came twice as hard this time, his fingers kept thrusting playing out her orgasm until she could just about breath.

Beth leaned up for a kiss and slowly Rio moved his head back, the move surprised her and although her body was still recovering she gave him a questioning look. '' Why you asking so many questions? '' He was serious now, not mad, not intimidating but serious. Not to be played with. Beth shrugged as her breathing evened out '' Just curious, on how you get away with all of this, I'm not stupid I assume we are not the only people washing money for you which means your washing what? A million a month? More? Just curious. '' Rio gave a small nod and taught about her words. She liked this life, he could tell, she liked it more than the other two and she was in it for the excitement just as much as the money, just like he was. But he decided to keep that to himself. He didn't want reveal anymore of his business, he wasn't about to spill it all to some chick he liked, even if he did like her alot right now. She wasn't ready for all the dirty yet, but he could tell she was gonna be a boss '' Alright. '' Beth leaned in for a kiss again and this time he was more than willing to return it, his fingers getting lost in her hair.


End file.
